palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Water Dragon (or Shui Long ) R.C.C.:
Water Dragon (or Shui Long ) By: Jeremy David Balsley jbalsle@tiger.lsuiss.ocs.lsu.edu Alignment: Any Attributes: (See Serpent of the Wind for data) IQ: 2D6+10 ME: 2D6+10 MA: 2D6+10 PS: 2D6+18 PP: 2D6+10 PE: 3D6+10 PB: 5D6 Spd: 1D6*10+10 PPE: 2D4*100 CHI: 2 * PE + 100 MDC: 1D4*1000 MHP: 2PE + 2D6/Level Horror Factor: 12 Natural Abilities: 1. Expel Cloud of Pearly Chi Range: 200' Area Duration: 1Min / Level Effect Victims in cloud must save vs. 16 (PE bonuses are valid, or be knocked out for 3D6 rounds. ) -or- The Dragon can condence the Cloud to allow him to apply 40 MDC per melee round to a stationary object in the cloud. 2. Spit Dragon Pearl Range: 50' spit, or as per PS thrown. Damage: 1D6 MDC per Chi point spent 2D6 Chi per Chi point spent (when _first_ spit) Bonuses: +8 when spit. As thrown object when thrown. 3. Change to pure positive Chi. The character discorperates into pure positive Chi. He can fly as per the Fox Spirit at incredible speeds (at about 500 MPH) He becomes invulnerable to physical attacks, but he still is hurt by Magic and Psychic Effects, as well as by Chi. His strongest weakness in Chi form is negitive Chi. He will be Chi-attacked by the negitive chi as per the chi combat section in Ninja's and Superspies. 4. Sense Flow of Chi. She can sense the flow of Chi in an area, and determine whether those she looks at are charged with positive or negitive chi. Effectively, the dragon is constantly using the ability of Chi Awareness on everything within 100' of her. 5. Sense Magic As per the spell, but with a range of 200' 6. All Sensing Leyline powers as per a Line Walker. 7. Metamorphosis: 5 Hrs/Level Damage: As per Supernatural PS and Combat technique. Combat: Select Gui Long Kung Fu (Dragon Spirit), plus one additional CHINESE style from Ninjas and Superspies or Mystic China. Bonuses: +3 Save versus Magic, +1 APM, and +3 save versus Psyonics, in addition to Attribute and Hand to Hand bonuses. Magic: All Spells Levels 1 through 11 from Mystic China (INCLUDES Geomantic and Living Chi spells), plus roll or select one of the below. 01-30 All Chi Magic from Levels 1 to 15 31-50 Select Three Mudras from each of the Mudra Classes. 51-70 All Western Spells up to Level 2+1D4 71-90 A Level D4+2 Shifter 91-00 A Level D4+1 Warlock Psionics: Due to this Dragon's link to Chi, the Dragon has no natural Psionics. He saves at a base of 14. Chi: Select 2 powers from Positive or Positive/Negitive Chi Mastery Skills. These are in addition to any extras the Dragon may have aquired from a Martial Art. Skills: Language: Chinese (Max), Literacy: Chinese (Level 4: Classical)(Max), Basic and Advanced Math (Max), Lore: Demons and Monsters (Max), Lore: Faeries (90%), Language/Literacy: Dragonese (+20), Language/Literacy: Select Two Others (+10%), in addition to theskills provided by her martial arts. She is effectively a Dedicated Martial Artist when it comes to skills) Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium Category:Dragon